A Ninja's Night Out
by Kiwi-Kitteh
Summary: Kakashi and Gai decides to take their teams, along with Team 8 and Team 9, out, just to have fun. Boredom brings out the best of the teens. Noticing an empty Karaoke Stage, what will happen?
1. The future dosn't scare me at all!

**Disclaimer No Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto nor the song 'Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru'_

**Summary:** _Kakashi and Gai decides to take their teams, along with Team 8 and Team 9, out, just to have fun. Boredom brings out the best of the teens. Noticing an empty Karaoke Stage, what will happen?_

**A Ninja's Night Out**

Emerald eyes, peer through the rims of a wooden table, as strawberry pink hair reflected from the light. "I'm so bored!" Sakura exclaimed. She couldn't hold in her boredom, she had to let it out. Sakura was sitting infront of an empty karaoke bar, bored wishing somone would do somthing.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said who was sitting a seat away from Sakura. Separating them was Naruto who was eating a bowl of ramen, visciously. Hinata twiddled her fingers as her pale eyes gaze onto the empty stage. She lightly fidgeted in her seat, getting a small 'nervous-wreck' from sitting next to Naruto.

"Oi, Somone do somthing!" Ino exclaimed, "Kakashi and Gai-sensei took us to treat us here, and we're bored half to death." She flipped her bang out of her eye and gazed at Sasuke with her sapphire blue eyes, then she turned back to her team-mates, who were too, bored. Not even Chouji was eating, too bored to eat, we're all guessing.

"Boredom is so..." Shikamaru began, "Troublesome..." he finished off, with a loud yawn. He attepmted holding his head up with his right arm, looking around the room, boredly. Hardly anyone was there, and good thing it was Family Night at the bar, or the teens would of already of been kicked out.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked, sitting upon Kiba's head. He too was bored. White fur a bit off-white, now, espicially after he rolled around in the dirt. Kiba took him down and placed him on his lap. Akamaru look at his master, "Arf!" he barked. He turned himself torwards the empty karaoke stage.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba said to Akamaru, "I'm bored too." he gave off a yawn, just as Shikamaru did and scratched behind Akamaru's ears boredly. He turned to Shino, "Hey Shino! 'Sup?" Kiba asked, trying to get somone to do somthing. Shino peered through his dark glasses, doing nothing. As usual, he remained silent. "Ugh. Fine! Be that way." Kiba said in digust, turning his back to Shino. Kiba waited for Shino to say somthing, but he didn't. A sound of fist slamming the table, echoed through the room as Tenten stood up out of her seat.

"Thats it! ARGH! Where the heck is Gai-sensei!" Tenten exclaimed. Before she knew it, she got an answer.

"Right here, Tenten. Eh, what do you want?" He asked.

"What do I want! Gai-sensei. These children are dieing from boredom, here. I mean, is it even illegal to be even this bored? Wouldn't this be a form of child abuse! If so, Somone need to talk with me and my shuriken." Tenten said all in one breath. Gai took a step back, from his angered student, hands waving in mercy.

"Okay Tenten, no need to get violent."

"Gai-sensei! The youth is draining out of the place. We must do somthing... In The Power Of Youth!" Lee roared, tossing both of his fist in the air. He joined Gain in doing strong 'Superman poses' with Gai. "I have an idea! Gai-sensei, lets treat everyone with Karaoke.

"Yes! Karaoke that will bring the youth out of everyone!" Gai said, "Any volenteers?" he asked. At that, everyone faced their backs torwards Gai and Lee. Silence filled the room, uneasily. Lee turned to Gai with all of his pride.

"Gai-sensei, it seems that our comrades don't want to bring out the youth that need to be spreaded. Therefore, I shall pick out a person from the group, using my knowledge." Lee said, with energy.

"Yes! Thats the youthful thing!" Gai praised. "Go pick out the chosen one!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei, I shall!"

At that, Neji's face turned purple. Last time, when Lee used his 'knowledge' to pick somone out of a group, Neji was the first victem. No questions, please. Lets just say, it's better that we don't know what Neji had to do. Lee paced the group of teens, trying to decide who is the first bait. He scratched his chin and watched the group. Tension builded slowly. Lee closed his eyes and randomly pionted to a person, he opened his eyes.

"Hinata!" Lee exclaimed, "You shall be the first."

"Uhh, umm, wait!" Before Hinata could do anything else, Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her on stage. He setted up the equiptment and spoke into the mircophone.

"AHEM! Lady and gentlemen, sorry for the interuption but my youthful friend has volunteered to give us some karaoke, enjoy!" Lee spoke into the mircophone and handed it over to Hinata and darted off the stage. Everyone peered over at Hinata (In a positive way) waiting for her to sing.

"Oh! I must pick a song." She wasn't wearing her normal clothes, every day clothes that she wore at the academy. She wore a lacey, light blue shirt along with kahki pants. She scrolled down the list of songs to pick. After a moment, she had finally picked one. She stood infront of the so-called, crowd. Pale eyes gazed around the room, why does a couple of people look like, so many?

"Whoo! Go Hinata!" Naruto cheered, giving her confidence. Hinata smiled at the crowd as the music began. Lighting dimmed and spotlight was on her.

_**Oh-woh**_

_**Yeah**_

The song beagn picking up it's beat, she looked around the room, nervously. Hinata held the mircophone to her mouth and began singing.

_**You're giving me**_

_**Too many things**_

_**L-lately**_

Hinata noticed that she was stuttering. She tried to keep her mind off the crowd, yet tried to make eye contact with the people, she continued singing.

_**You're all I need,**_

_**You smiled at me**_

_**and said**_

She noticed people smiling at her and tapping a the beat. Hinata began swaying her hips lightly from side to side.

_**'Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet**_

_**Your father?'**_

_**When you are older you will understand**_

_**What I ment when I said 'No.'**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple**_

Hinata had finally got into the beat. She began to do a small dance, over the music she heard her peers and friends, cheering her on. Hinata smiled and picked up the volume on her voice, even though it was already good enough.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**'Please, oh baby, don't go!'**_

_**Simple and clean **_

_**Is the way you're making me feel tonight**_

_**And it's hard to let go.**_

About now, Hinata's moving to the beat and smiling widely. Her stage fright had ceased and now she's pretty much carefree. Even a couple of people, grooved in their seats, awhile Hinata's performence.

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lied beyond this morning**_

_**Is alittle later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings**_

_**The future dosn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothings like before**_

_**(Repeat)**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyong this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings**_

_**The future dosn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

The song died away slowly, as the lights came back to it's place. She got a couple of claps. She felt happy at the fact that she did somthing, on her own. She smiled and gave a small bow, "Thank you!" She said and skipped down the stage and back to her seat.

"Hinata! That looked fun!" Sakura exclaimed, putting a hand on Hinata's back. Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Oh it was!" She clapped, "You should try it too!" Hinata suggested. Sakura laughed and shook her head, rejecting the offer.

"Sorry Hinata." She began, "Me and crowds don't really get along. Ya know?" Hinata nodded her head, agreeing with Sakura. "Maybe when I'm older. I might have more courage then."

"Hmph!" A voice said from the stage. "I don't know about you, forehead girl..." Ino stood upon the stage, and brushed her short hair off of her shoulders. She too was wearing different clothing than usual. Her, now short hair is usually kepted down. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, with a flower design in the middle, along with a black skirt. "But I'm going to sing. Of course Sasuke, would like a girl who sings for him." She smirked, "And that will be me."

Sakura was now in her demonic mode, "Oh no, it's on now." she said and rolled the long sleeves of her white sweater up to her elbows. "We'll see who's better." she growled.

"Umm, so does that mean you're going to sing, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, with happiness in her voice. Sakura nodded vigorously and held herself down, from strangling Ino. Meanwhile, as Ino was attempting to flirt with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji watched their teammate take the stage.

"Troublesome, this is so embarresing." Shikamaru sighed and stared blankly at the cieling then back to earth. Chouji nodded and began muching on a bag of chips.

"Yeah, that Ino, she doesn't know when to stop does she?"

"Hmm..." Ino's eyes looked at the list of songs to choose from, "Lets see, which one will Sasuke like? No.. too slow. Eww, too beaty. I need somthing where I can dance to." She commented nearly every song that passed her finger on the list. "Ah!" Ino exclaimed, randomly and happyily, "That one!" She pressed the botton for the song and spun around, holding the microphone in one hand, and the other hung loosely besides her.

------

_Woot! Anyone ready for round 2?_

_Mew, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I've always thought that the Naruto Gang singing and Karaoking would be fun. No, this whole story isn't going to be ONLY karaoke, there will be other activities later on. Yes, Ino's next, Yeah! This is gonna be fun. Hinata singing 'Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru' was fun for me to write. I could see her do that, can't you? Anyways, any ideas or suggestions just tell me, I'm open for any opinions or advise. Chapter two comming right up. Please review!_

**Note: The song 'Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru' is also known from the game, Kingdom Hearts. The one that Hinata was singing was the fast beaty one, or the theme, I should say.**


	2. Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly!

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto nor the song 'Everytime we Touch - Cascada'_

_I would like to give a big thanks to _**Baka Kunoichi **_and _**Tomboy901 **_for the reviews!_

_As most of you know, Ino's going to sing, I had to add her in at one piont or another. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter!_

-----

The lights dim as the spotlight came her her. The crowed hushed and peered at Ino. Ino began to feel uneasy but still kept smiling. Her peers sat below her, too waiting for the music. Sakura, looking steamed as ever. Ino held the microphone infront of her and began singing.

_**I still hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch**_

_**In my dream**_

_**Forgive me my weakness**_

_**But I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

The beginning, the song started out slowly and Ino didn't do much movment. As the fast part of the song came, on she began to dance. She bumped her hips to the music, along with small movment with her hands. She looked down at Sasuke, who wasn't any interested. His onyx eyes didn't even bother to look her direction. Keeping in mind, that there's a 15 percent chance that he might turn his head, Ino continued.

_**'Cause everytime we touch**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss**_

_**I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**'Need you by my side **_

The song began to pick up in beat. Down below Sakura watched, angerly, _"Who the heck does she think she is?" _Sakura gave Ino death-glares here and there. _"Dancing like that, I wonder if she knows she's embarressing us."_

_**'Cause everytime we touch**_

_**I feel the static**_

_**And everytime we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so**_

_**I can't let you go **_

_**I want you in my life**_

Ino dance and twirled to the part of the wordless, chours. She bopped her hips to the right then did the same to the left, then she did a twirl and cotninued with her dancing. Her blond hair sway from side to side, during her dace. Her bangs accident fell into her eyes here and there, but she flipped it out awhile her bouncey dancing, making it unnoticeable in the crowd. Her blue eyes traveled to Sasuke, who was at least facing the stage. His face showed a bored emotionless expression. At least he's paying attention in some sort.

_**Your arms are my castle**_

_**Your heart is my sky**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry**_

_**The good and the bad times**_

_**We've been through them all**_

_**You make me rise when I fall**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss**_

_**I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**'Need you by my side **_

_**'Cause everytime we touch**_

_**I feel the static**_

_**And everytime we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so**_

_**I can't let you go **_

_**I want you in my life**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss**_

_**I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you fell my heart beat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**'Need you by me side**_

The music stopped and the stoplight faded as the lights came back on again. A small cheer came from the crowd, "Thank you everyone!" Ino said. She gave a blow-kiss to the crowd and ran off the stage and back to her seat, "Sasuke-kun, did you see me up there?" Ino asked, with an innocent and sweet voice. Her blue eyes softened into big kitten ones as she waited for his reply.

"How could I miss you?" Sasuke replied rather coldly, "You were there infront of me." He held his head up with both of his hands, looking rather tired. After all of the commotion and boredom, he would like to call it a night. He tried to block off Ino's killer hugs but couldn't.

"Yes, yes! I know, I know!" Ino said repeated the words she said, "So how did I do? I was good, wasn't I?" There was no responce from him. Sasuke simpley trailed his Onyx eyes to her, then back to the stage."Yeah, anyways, lets see what forehead girl will do." Ino snicked and turned to the stage, _"She can't sing to save her life! Nor dance, I bet she will just fall of the stage and Sasuke-kun would really know who to pick! Me of course."_ Sakura was trying to pick a song. Pink hair fell into her face, but she ignored it. Too concentrated on the song list.

"Yeah! Go Sakura!"

"Show the others the true meaning of The Power-of Youth! Go Sakura-chan!"

Sakura heard the comments and kepted them in the back of her head, _"Hah, I got some cheers, unlike Inopig." _she thought to herself. _"I have to admit she gots good dance skill, but we'll see who has more hip action after this." _She continued to scroll her finger down the list of song. A mischivious grin grew upon her face as her emerald eyes twinkled, _"Got one."_

"Heh, this should be interesting." Tenten smirked. She drank her smoothie and brushed her jeans. Hair still worn up in the usual buns. A green shirt hidden behind a black sweatshirt that has the words, "Cherry" printed in red across the middle. She looked over at Lee who was too busy cheering Sakura on and then Neji, "So what do you think, Hyuuga?"

"Hmmn, seeing little kids competing one after another is quite amusing. To me that is." He replied, arms crossed and a small (hardly noticeable) smile held upon his face. Tenten giggled at the comment and turned back to the stage.

She looked at Neji, as a small grin crawled onto her face, she lightly shuffled in her seat, trying to get his attention. Once she noticed that Neji was looking over seeming a bit puzzled, she cleared her throat, "Why don't you go up there and sing?"Neji gave her a dead-shot glare, which made her burst out laughing, "Sorry! I just thought you were more active." she lied, innocently and brought her attention back onto the stage.

Sakura got her microphone ready and waited for the spotlight. She smiled at the crowd, as they say, 'Your first impression should be your **best **impression.' Green eyes trimmed her peers from below. Naruto and Lee looked as though they were about to burst out of their seat, from cheering. She eazed her nerves waiting for the moment.

The music began.

-----

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! As I said earlier, Ino deserves some attention, at least. Is it just me or too many people bash her? I mean, I admit she was annoying at frist but I grew to like her at the end. Along with Sakura. I was about to let Ino sing 'Whenever Wherever - Shakira' but then 'Everytime we touch - Cascada' Kinda caught my eye, 'cause of the lyrics and all, bouncy uptight beat. Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review!_


	3. We could just pretend

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto, nor the song, '4Ever - The Veronicas'_

_I would love to give a big thanks to _**I-Have-Issues-Deal-With-It, IS2Pandas, SoccerChic101, Foreign Geisha **_and _**Becky **_for reviewing. Hugs and kisses to you all!_

_Sakura's turn to show whats she has! Enjoy the chapter!_

-----

Sakura began swaying her head to the music, _"This is our chance to show Sasuke, what we really are! " _Her inner-self told her. The music began to slightly pick beat, as Sakura started rocking her hips from side-to-side.

_**Here we are so whatcha gonna do?**_

_**Do I gotta spell it out for you?**_

_**I can see that you've got other plans for tonight**_

_**But I don't really care.**_

_**Size me up you know I beat the best**_

_**Tick-tock no time to rest**_

_**Let 'em say what they're gonna say**_

_**But tonight...**_

_**...I just don't really care**_

_**C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever**_

_**Let me show you all of the things that we can do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I want to spend the night with you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**With you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**Come with me tonight**_

_**We can make the night last forever**_

_**Oh-oh**_

Sakura was in her dance-dance mode, shaking her hips from side to side and doing small seductive moves (With her shoulders), to the song. Sakura peered down at Sasuke, who was atleast looking the stage's direction, _"Score! He's interested." _Sakura's Inner-self roared with confidence.

"WOOT! Go Sakura!" Naruto shouted, thrusting both of his fist in the air.

"Thats the way to do it Sakura, WHOO." Lee shouted joining in the cheering. Sakura gave off a smile at her friends and continued dancing and singing.

_**I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove**_

_**C'mon baby just make your move**_

_**Follow me, lets leave it all behind tonight**_

_**Like we just don't care**_

_**Let me take you on the ride of your life**_

_**Thats what I said, alright **_

_**They can say what the wanna say 'cause tonight**_

_**I just don't even care**_

_**C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever**_

_**Let me show you all of the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I want to spend the night with you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**With you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**Come with me tonight**_

_**We can make the night last forever**_

_**Oh-oh**_

About now, Sakura's 'good-girl' dance was fading. Her hips are giving off more movment and she now sways them in a clean, yet seductive manner. Ino stared with evny, watching Sakura doing her dance, _"Oi, how dare her compete with me! Grr, hmph, I could do good dance moves if I wanted to." _At all of the angered thoughts Ino's face turned red and frusterated, "_PFFT! I'M NOT AS SHOWY AS HER!"_

_**Lets pre-tend you're mine**_

_**(We could just pretend)**_

_**(We could just pretend)**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**You got what I like**_

_**You got what I like, I got what you like**_

_**Oh c'mon**_

_**Just one taste and you'll want more**_

_**So tell me what you're waiting for**_

By now, Sakura was banging her head to the music and dancing. Pink hair going back and fort, hips shaking along with bopping feet. Her peers were surprised that she would be dancing the way she did, not that it's bad, but maybe, everyone has seen the 'good-girl' side of her. Of course, almost no one knows about her inner-self.

_**C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever**_

_**Let me show you all of the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I wanna spend the night with you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**With you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**So,**_

_**Come with me tonight**_

_**We can make the night last forever**_

_**C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever**_

_**Let me show you all of the things that we can do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I want to spend the night with you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**With you**_

_**(Yeah yeah)**_

_**So come with me tonight**_

_**We can make the night last forever**_

_**Oh-oh**_

The lights quickly filled the bar. People clapped and cheered, now, everyone was wide awake and turned up to all of the bouncy music and excitment. "Thank you so much, everyone!" Sakura smiled and gave a small wave to the bar and walked off of the karaoke stage. She danitly sat down next to Sasuke. She glanced over at Ino. Flames surrounded her backgroung with demonic red eyes. She walked over, so innocently and forced a smile at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Ino, tried to keep on her crooked smile, "Looked like you had fun up there, eh?" Ino stuttered to say the next few words, but finally she forced them out, "G-g-g-good J-job."

Sakura gave off a smirk and flipped her hair out of her face. "Ah, Ino. Thank you" Sakura said in confidence, "You wern't _that _bad." At that Ino wasn't smiling as much anymore, her demonic eyes came back.

"Damn you, stupid forehead-girl," Ino growled. The hair on the back of her neck nearly stood, as her blue eyes turned red, "I tried being nice to you and this is how you react! How freakin' immature!"

"What did you say, Inopig?" Sakura was beginning to look like Ino, with burning flames in her background and green eyes turned red. The fight was interupted.

"Sakura-chan," Lee butted in, almost out of nowhere. The two calmed and looked at him, with their normal eyes. Ino smirked and mumbled,

"Oh look Sakura, it's your boyfriend."

Ignoring Ino's comment, Sakura gave Lee a warm smile, "Yes, Lee?"

"That, was the most beautiful preformance I've ever seen." Lee complimented. Sakura sweatdropped but kepted her smile. Ino on the other hand, was trying to hold in a laugh, which could burst out any second. Her cheeks were turning a warm pink. Sakura was about to bonk Ino in the head, but she didn't.

"_Oh, shut up Ino. You're just jealous 'cause you don't get any compliments. We got TONS." _Sakura's inner-self roared. "Thank you Lee. I had fun doing the preformance." Sakura smiled and turned her head at Ino. She stuck a tounge out at her.

Kiba gave off a loud yawn. He then playfully (and lightly) punched Shino in the shoulder, "Okay! You go next, Shino, 'ol buddy, 'ol pal!"

"No."

"WHAT?" Kiba exclaimed, trying to acted shocked. "Aww! C'mon. It's not that bad. All you have to do is dance and sing." Kiba said easily. _"Heh-heh Seeing Shino dance and sing. PRICELESS! Good thing I brought my camera." _"So what do you say Shino?"

"No."

"No! Shino! It's gonn-"

"No."

"Shino do it for the team! We nee-"

"No."

"It's not gonna be that ba-"

"No."

"But, Shino! Did you know, tha-"

"No."

"AH! Shino you-"

"No."

"Shi-"

"No."

"HAHA! GET IT! I said Shi- and you said -No. Isn't that funny? Get it? Shi- -no, Shino?"

"No."

Kiba crossed his arms stubbornly, giving up the fight and glared torwards the empty karaoke stage. _"Damn it... I was so close." _he gazed around the bar, everyone was, once again, at their bored state. Kiba then turned to Hinata, "Hey Hinata! 'Sup?"

Hinata lightly jumped at Kiba's sudden appearance, "Hi Kiba. I'm a bit bored at the moment." She addmitted. "What about you?" Kiba shifted in his seat to a comfortable potition, then smiled at Hinata.

"Yeah same here." Kiba lazily place his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Uhh. Kiba." Hinata began. Kiba gave her his attention, "You know, since we're all bored, why don't you get up there and sing?" Kiba, eyed Hinata, in a curious manner then paused to think about it, "I mean I don't see why not." Kiba thought about it then stood up, out of his seat.

"Yeah! Lets get this party started!"

-----

_Okay, I'm guilty, I want Kiba to go next! EEK! Anyone scared?_

_Sakura needs some more lovin', yes? People seem to hate her for all of the wrong reasons. I agree, I used to dislike her, she was annoying, in the beginning, but she grows into a developinng character that kicks arse, later on. If you hate Sakura, it dosn't bother me. Hate her all you want but just to let you know, I'll still like her no matter what. Rawr. Though, I think I got carried away, writing Sakura's part. (I was dancing to the music as well.)_

_No! This is NOT a porn song. Some people see the lyrics and are like, 'Wtf!' yeah, listen to it! It's very beaty. I want to say, Sorry to all of those, 'Hips don't lie - Shakira' People! I want her to do '4Ever - The Veronicas' really badly. I'm thinking of letting her go up again, we'll see. Meanwhile, Kiba's going next. For Kiba what song should I do?_

_Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy_

_Headstrong - Trapt_

_or Other._

_I can't decide! I want to do one of the following but if you guys suggest somthing else, I might use it. We'll see. Also! Some people want Sasuke to sing really badly. He's comming just, hang in there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	4. Dance Dance

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto nor the song 'Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy'_

_I would like to give a big thanks to, _**J.Andre **_and _**Foreign Geisha **_for reviewing. They're so sweet, they deserve cookies._

_Chapter 4 is up! Kiba will be singing in this one. Mew, enjoy!_

* * *

Kiba darted onto the stage and took the mircophone, he turned to the song list and looked for a song. "Lets see, which song?" He asked himself, Akamaru looked at the song list as well, from the top of his head. "Hmm, so soft, too head-bangy" 

"Arf!"

"Which song Akaumaru?" Kiba asked.

"Arf, Arf!"

"Oh, That one. O.k."

Kiba pressed the song and turned to the audience who was now silent. He looked around at the peeps as the music started with a fast yet easy pace. Akamaru jumped from the stage and landed besides Hinata, where he sat innocently watching.

_**She says she's no good**_

_**With words that I'm worse,**_

_**Barely stuttered out**_

_**"A joke of a romance" **_

_**Or just stuck to my tounge**_

It's only the beginning and Kiba noticed a few people, head-bobbing to the music. He decided to tap his feet to the beat and continued.

_**Weighed down with words too**_

_**Over-dramatic **_

_**Tonight it's, **_

_**"Can't get much worse."**_

_**Vs.**_

_**"No one should ever feel like.."**_

Kiba began to sway his head along to the music as it picked up beat. He heard cheers and compliments from the crowd. A mischivious smirk grew upon his face. Dark, dog-like eyes scanned the room.

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

_**So these words are all I have so I'll write them**_

_**So you need them just to get by**_

Hinata watched as her team-mate enjoyed himsefl on the spotlight. It's been awhile since she's seen anyone acting they are tonight. It's been months of nothing but missions and training. Hinata was grateful to have an night where everyone, well at least most, of the are having fun. She decided to let herself loose and crawl out of that shell she's been hiding under, for a couple year nows. "Go Kiba-kun!" She cheered on, along with the others.

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives **_

_**You'd love to lead**_

_**Dance, this is the way they loved me**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

Kiba smiled to himself at the fact that Hinata's finally cheering for him. Of course he knew about her crush for Naruto, and tried to block that out of his head. At least now he knows that she's currently cheering for him.

_**You always fold just,**_

_**Before you found out**_

_**Drink up it's last call**_

_**Last resort**_

_**But the only first mistake**_

_**and I..**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

_**So these words are all I have so I'll write them**_

_**So you need them just to get by**_

_**Why don't you show me**_

_**A-little bit of spine**_

_**You've been saving for his materess**_

_**Love**_

"Wow, dog boy does know how to sing." Naruto remark, quite surprised at Kiba's dancing and singing.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru yelped happily, panting. He sat upon Hinata's lap, watching his master dancing and singing in the spotlight, "Arf!"

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives **_

_**You'd love to lead**_

_**Dance, this is the way they loved me**_

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Why don't you show me**_

_**A-little bit of spine**_

_**You've been saving for his materess**_

_**I only want sympathy in the form of**_

_**You crawling into bed with me**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

_**And these are the lives **_

_**You'd love to lead**_

Lights filled the bar once again. Claps and cheers echoed through the room. Kiba beamed to his crowd and hopped off the stage, taking his seat next to Hinata.A warm smile grew upon her face.

"See, Kiba?" she asked, "I told you it would be fun." Hinata stated, "You wern't nervous up there wern't you?"

Kiba couldn't admit that he was nervous up there, at the beginning, he simple laid back in his chair, "Nah, it was cool." He said easily. Akamaru joined his laziness by jumping into his lap.

"Hah! Uchiha Sasuke, I want to sing aganst you!"

"Is that a challenge?"

Once again it was a fight between, Orange Vs. Blue. Blue eyes met with onyx ones, which gazed with anger. Sakura and Ino in the background, has always supported Sasuke's side. They had those, _What the hell are you doing, Naruto? _looks upon their faces. The argument continued to rage on, as one exchange death-glances from one another.

"Oh well, is it so?"

Sakura spun around to see a familar face, "Kakashi-sensei! There you are."

"Yeah, we thought you'd never come back." Gai said joining in the convosation, "What took you?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to get away. I guess I left my thoughts too long, I guess." Kakashi looked around the room, to see two of his students, fight, as usual. "What happened this time?"

"It's that Naruto!" Ino growled, "He's always causing trouble, somone seriously needs to teach him somthing!"

"You'll be surprised, how much that strong-will, will come in handy, Ino." Kakashi remarked.

"Hmpf, I don't care, he will never beat my Sasuke."

"Why don't we see, what the youth can do, hmm?" Gai said, as the three trailed their eyes to the fighting duo.

"Yeah Sauske! It's on!"

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yes, the battle is on Naruto Vs. Sasuke. Who's side are you on? Rawr, small spioler for this, Sasuke will be singing first. Please Review!_


	5. Breaking the Habit

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto nor the song, 'Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park_

_I would like to give hugs to, _**Tomboy901, Foreign Geisha, Lil Enchantress, **_and _**ThexArisol **_for the kind reviews!_

_Yes, Sasuke's up next. I chose 'Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park' Since I thought the lyrics fits him really well, but now once I look at it. I look at the lyrics and I think of Naruto. What about you? To you, do the lyrics fit Sasuke more, or Naruto? Anywho, enjoy the chapter!_

"You think you can beat me in singing?"

"Yeah!"

"It's stupid, why bother?"

"What!"

The two cotinued to argue as Neji stepped between, "Alright, to be truthful, I'd rather watch two nit-wits tear eachother to pieces, but this is honestly, annoying."

"Nitwits!" Naruto exclaimed, "Who the heck are you calling a nitwit? Look at yourself!-" He was then interupted by Sasuke.

"Lets just get this over with." He grumbled, as he picked himself up. The love-strucked girls pulled to their seats, leaning upon the stage. Heart filled eyes gaze innocently at him.

"Sasuke-kun, do your best!"

"You can do it Sasuke-kun!"

He tried to ignore the two girls behind him, as he picked his song. Scrolling down the list of songs he wasn't satisfied at any of them, "Ugh, what are these?" he would ask himself. Finally, he chose a song. He turned around to see a pile of girls, infront of the stage. Puppy and heart-filled eyes interupted the thought. Squeals and giggles seemed to have gotten pesky, _"I just want to get done with this and go home after this."_

Naruto looked at Sasuke's fanclub in disgust, and said, in his loud-mouth manner, "What! Whats so great about him? He's just som-"

"Shut-up Naruto!" Ino hissed.

"SHH! He's going to sing!" another girl replied.

Lights dimmed, as the spotlight pionted to Sasuke. He held his mircophone to his mouth and began singing.

_**Memories comuse**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

It was only the first couple lines of the song and fangirls screamed their heart out at his singing. The spilled over the edge of the stage, literally squirming around like a pile of worms. they screamed phrases over and over such as 'You're so hot!' and 'Be mine!' Sasuke pretended to ignore the screaming, but it was hard to, he continued to sing.

_**You all asume,**_

_**I'm safe within my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battle's always choosed**_

_**'Cause inside I realize that**_

_**I'm the one confused**_

"AIYEE! SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!" a girl shrieked from the crowd. Sasuke noticed her, like most of the other girls in the jumpy crowd. Yes, one of the ones how would follow him around. One of the ones who would always stare at him in the academy. Never really gave him his own space. Sakura gazed at him with her green specs, amazed that he's actually doing what he's doing. A smile etched on her face as he would continue.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I have to instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit, tonight**_

Naruto, gasped for air as he escaped the mess of screaming, rabid fangirls. He plopped on the floor, looking basically dead.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up to see a familiar face. He got up and smiled, relieved at the fact that it was no one who could chastise him behaivor, "Hey Hinata!" He said ending it with one of his chuckles, "How are ya?"

"Good, thank you." Hinata was surprised that she was standing face-to-face with Naruto and she didn't even stutter. "Mmh, Naruto-kun, you're going to sing next right?"

"Yup!" Naruto noticed Hinata in one of her fidgety moods, "Hinata, everything o.k?" He asked.

"Yeah, umm Naruto." She gulped and smiled easily, "Do your best o.k, Naruto-kun? I'll always be there rooting for you!"

There was small pause between the two, "Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, "Thanks a bunch, Hinata. I'll just be at the snack bar waiting for Sasuke-bastard to finish. Later!" He darted off to the snack bar, trying to get to his food fast enough and make it in on time for his preformance.

Hinata smiled to herself and skipped back to the group of her peers. Staying a certain distance away from the drooling fangirls, she sat at a nearby table and watch Sasuke's preformance.

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try and catch my breath again**_

_**I heard much more**_

_**Than anytime before **_

_**I have no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battle's always choosed**_

_**'Cause inside I realize that**_

_**I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I have to instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit, tonight**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed from the pile, "Sasuke-kun, your voice is so beautiful." heart-filled eyes stared at him, "A beautiful voice just like mine! We're ment to be."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sakura snickered. She tried to get back at her for what happened with her and Lee, "Hmmn, well how can I say this? Perfect voice, but not good attitude, yes? Or maybe it's just that, you're too in love with yourself to possibly love him back."

"Shut-up Sakura, you're just jealous." Ino hissed and turned back to the stage, where she left Sakura smirking.

"Jealous? Of what? That you could never be with Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke, didn't notice the arguing two under him, due to all of his screaming fans, wich spilled over the front of the stage. He held the microphone to his mouth, and screamed into it.

_**I'll piant it on the walls**_

_**'Cause I'm the one that falls**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it e-ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So, I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit, tonight**_

At the moment Sasuke finished his last word, Naruto hopped from a bar stool and made his way to the stage, not wasting any time. Lights came on, as the fangirls gave off an earsplitting scream in inuition. Naruto cursed and grumbled under his breath as he passed Sasuke. Ignoring the cold feelings, he went. Naruto hopped playfully to the machine to pick his song.

"Hmmn, this is different." Lee said, studying the two's behaivor.

"What is?" Tenten couldn't help but to interupt his loud thinking.

"It seems that our two biggest rivals have soften up among eachother." Lee stated, "This is out of character for those two."

Neji cocked a brow at Lee, "Lee, have you been drinking sake again?" He sighed, "These two are still the annoying ones that we knew."

"True, Neji. But if you watch them pass eachother when they were on the stage, they made no eye-contact whatsoever. And no, I haven't touch a glass of sake."

"And your piont is? About the rival thing, that is."

Lee cleared his throat, "Normally, they would either make glances or remarks to one another. Plus if you noticed Naruto didn't stay in the crowd to chastise Sasuke's performance."

"Well, maybe they had matured by now." Tenten remarked, sipping a smoothie she ordered earlier the night, "Of course the two of you are going to argue at me saying that, they should be matured by now, but guys mature more slowly, mind you." She stared back onto the stage, peacefully.

The boys threw eachother glances, then looked back at her. Lee opened his mouth to say somthing but was interupted.

"Well, I wouldn't say all boys, more like a majority of boys. About 99.99 percent." Tenten added with a hum. The boys decided to give up and turned to the stage.

Naruto scrolled to the list of songs. 'Which one will he choose?', was the question on everyone's head. Somthing metal? Or somthing jumpy? Who knows?

_Whoo! The heat is on. I'll slow down on the Sakura vs. Ino thing. Kay? Sorry for the people who like it, but I have decided that they have slapped eachother enough, yes? _

_Naruto's gonna be singing next, but I have trouble picking the song once again, I was about to do 'Dirty Little Secret - AAR' but then I kinda wanted to do 'Crawling in the Dark - Hoobastank' Then somone suggested 'Animal I Have Become - 3 Days Grace' Help please? I really want you to choose from the three, but if you have a better song that suits him well, please tell me! You never know, I might just change my mind. Thanks a bunch. Please Review!_


End file.
